


Unforgettable

by fairygyeom



Series: Thirsty Days of September [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Fluff, Sisters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: A night that made you forget everything else becomes the most unforgettable for everybody else.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project for GOT7's September boys (Mark, Youngjae, Jinyoung). My Tumblr mutual @inyournightmares97 and I will be making fics for their birthdays using certain pictures a prompt.

 

Wang Jackson is a gift from heaven, even though he's as sinful as the devil. Your future brother-in-law took your clingy sister off your back by making her fall in love. Of course, you do love your sister but you're the matured one of the two. She used to whine about life and love, even though she doesn't go out to meet people and actually live her life. When she did, she met Jackson, and they fell in love. It was a bit fast but for the lovebirds, it should've been sooner. And so Jackson proposed not even after a year of dating.

You don't have any complaints about him though; Jackson Wang has got to be the coolest brother-in-law. He treats you like his own sibling. He can provide for your sister with his income from running an exclusive club. He also offered to help you on an important task as the maid-of-honour.

The bachelorette party.

You had been too preoccupied making sure that the wedding is perfect. Your airheaded sister wouldn't have been able to attend fittings, tastings, or rehearsals if you weren't there to remind. You also weren't that excited for the night before the wedding so it totally slipped your mind.

Why is it necessary anyway? What do they mean that it's the last night of freedom? Marriage isn't supposed to be a cage. And if people really want to see strippers when they're married, they'll find a way. Even some people cheat after they've been tied. Why force yourself to go through a tentative last hurrah just because you're getting married tomorrow?

Anyway, Jackson has a club and he knows some strippers so he solved your problem. He himself will have a bachelor's party on the other side of the club so why don't they cheat before their wedding night at the same place, right?

"You know, it's not my bride who needs a night of fun. It's you," he says while messing your neat hair.

"Fuck off," you swat his hand away. You spent a couple of hours dressing up so he better not ruin it. "Are you sure those guys are clean? You know their identities right?"

"You know them too. Their my groomsmen. My best man is the one who will lead them," he proudly tells you.

You don't know them personally but you've encountered their names lots of times and met them on fittings and rehearsals. There are five groomsmen and one best man. You remember them to be all ridiculously handsome.

You slap Jackson's arm. "Are you out of your mind? Why will you ask your groomsmen to be strippers for the bridesmaids?"

"Correction, they already are strippers before I asked them to be my groomsmen."

You literally hit your forehead with your palm. He's really perfect for your sister. Both are a bit dumb.

"Try to have fun, sis," he says lightly, meaning it now. "Tomorrow, you'll be free from your sister. So why don't you be free from yourself tonight?"

You grimace. You don't need to have naked men in front of you to feel free. "Wait, if your groomsmen will be performing for the bridesmaids, who will you party with?"

Jackson laughs aloud and exagerratingly pats your back. "You worry about me so much, sis! I'll enjoy all of my strippers alone, of course!"

You smack his head. This is what you mean by him being sinful. But you do trust that he won't do anything to hurt your sister. "You better not take a girl home or I'm cutting your thing off."

"You'd think you're actually the father of the bride," Jackson mutters.

You glare at him but he just gives you a grin. He kisses your cheek before returning to his managerial duties.

¤¤¤

Your sister and her friends are currently dancing wildly to a hype song. They are laughing among themselves while you sit at a corner trying to finish one drink. Jackson reserved a VVIP room for the party but someone needs to stay sober and prevent the others from going out to the dancefloor. Who knows what they'll get themselves into when you're supposed to just throw a fun party for the bride-to-be?

There's a knock on the door but only you remain sober enough and close to hear it. You open it and gasp when you see who are on the other side: men wearing masks and gliterry suits.

"The strippers are here!" one of the bridesmaids shout.

You back away from the door, giving the men a chance to get in. The music loses its heavy beats and changes to something slow. The girls holler as the strippers line up in front of them. Your idiot of a sister is in the very middle, wearing a veil and already tipsy.

"Hey, come here too, maid-of-honour!" one of the bridesmaids grab your arm and put you beside your sister without giving you a chance to resist.

"Good evening ladies. Are you ready to have some fun?" one of the masked men asks in a deep, calculated voice. It's like he wants you to wonder who he is.

Your sister and her bridesmaids shout an excited yes, while you look away. Are you going to be forced to have fun with them? You'd rather just watch and make sure no one regrets anything tonight.

"Someone is not paying attention..."

You flinch when you feel someone take your hand. Your eyes fly to the leader of them all, who is now standing in front of you.

"Don't look away, my lady. It makes me want to get your attention more," he says softly before kissing the back of your hand.

You clear your throat. His lips feel soft, sending tingles all over your body.

"Oh, entertain her please! You can skip me. It's her who needs action!"

You glare at your sister. "This is not my party, you stupid bride."

"Yeah, it's my party so I get what I want!"

You close your eyes and breathe deeply. You face the masked man and reluctantly smile. "Please go entertain the bride and her bridesmaids. I'm the one paying you so you should listen to me."

He nods and smiles in understanding. "Of course, my lady."

He steps away and makes a hand gesture. Simultaneously, the boys behind him take off their shiny suits. They throw it to the ogling bridesmaids, earning yet another round of shout. The leader looks at you as if to see if you acknowledge it. You give him a nod.

The show starts with them introducing themselves with various nicknames. They, except for their leader who is still very well covered, take off their pants by pulling it from the front, leaving just their dress shirts and underwears. You watch with disinterest as it all happens. It's not that they don't turn you on--God, when that JB guy revealed his body, you fight back a scream. But you hold your morals high and convince yourself that someone needs to look after these crazy girls. Someone needs to stay sane tonight.

¤¤¤

You're getting tired of watching them grind against each other. They are all dancing and having fun while you're seated on the couch with your legs crossed. Each girl has a boy wrapped around her so there's one who just fleets around since he doesn't have a partner. It's the only remaining decently dressed one, the leader. The others already revealed their faces, bare torsos, and glorious thighs. Except for the best man.

He probably felt you staring so he meets your gaze. You don't look away, not seeing anything wrong with watching them. You only start freaking out when he walks past the party and go to your direction. He has a friendly smile on his face, but what could it mean for a _stripper_ to smile like that to you?

"Hey," he greets in a friendly tone. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not really. But aren't you supposed to entertain them?" you jut your chin to the busy girls behind him.

"I think they're too wasted to even need effort to be entertained." He takes a seat beside you, and you hope he would leave some space. He doesn't. "You, on the other hand, looks bored."

"I'm not. I can have fun by myself."

He nods. "Jackson and your sister seem to think otherwise. They both instructed me to help you let loose tonight."

You purse your lips, not sure how to react. In the end, you decide to sigh. "I'm fine, Park Jinyoung."

He hums in impression. "You know my name."

"Jackson told me his best man will lead the strippers. I've read your name a plenty of times while making the invitation and program and guest list. We're beside each other during rehearsals. I'll be dumb if I don't remember."

But it's more than that. During the fleeting times you've encountered Park Jinyoung, he showed you nothing but gentlemanliness. You had expected Jackson's best friend to be as brute but the man is nothing but mannered. Don't even mention his looks. You've spent too long of the rehearsal just staring at him. He probably didn't notice because he was actively listening to the speaker, but you were beside him. You were thankful to be beside such a fine man.

He lets out an amused laugh. "Of course. You're such a smart woman, aren't you? Not only are you the maid-of-honour, you're also the wedding organizer. You must be really stressed right now too."

You look away. Why does he have to call you smart? You like that a lot better than silly boys calling you pretty. Indeed, this man has a way with you. But you shouldn't look so easy. "It's fine. After tomorrow, I'll be free from all of these."

"After tomorrow, you won't have me beside you though," he teases, bumping your shoulder.

You laugh. "I can get strippers if I want to, Park Jinyoung."

He joins your laughter. "Of course."

But you're also innocent when it comes to things like this. You grew up with your career in mind and a clumsy sister to take care of. You've gone out with guys once or twice but you've never reached any bases. The last time you went to a bar to let loose was the night you met Jackson, in this same establishment. That turned out to be more beneficial to your crazy sister than you.

"Oh my God!" you hear your sister exclaim even through the loud music.

"What happened?" you quickly stand up to go to her, worried. You don't even care of the man you left on the couch.

Your sister is sitting on the floor, sobbing. You look at the other girls but some are too drunk to notice the surroundings while others are also clueless.

"What's wrong?" you crouch to level with your sister.

She looks at you with tear-stained face. "I can't marry Jackson anymore."

"What?!"

She shakes her head wildly. "I can't marry him. I'm not ready. You're not ready. I want my baby sis to find a man first before I leave her."

You want to feel touched but you're more of shocked. You hold your sister's face. "Yah, you silly girl. I am fine alone. In fact, I'll be better once you leave me and be happy. I'll get to meet other people because I won't have a whiny sister to look after."

She pouts. "You don't love me."

"Oh, shut up. If you're planning to cancel the wedding after all the struggles I've been through, YOU don't love ME."

She starts sobbing like a child. You hold on your forehead, frustration building up. Who knew your sister is worse when she's drunk?

"That's it. This party is over. I'm taking you home," you pull her arm.

"No! I am not going home until I see you make out with one if these guys!"

Your mouth drops. "Are you kidding me?"

"No! If you don't get a man tonight, I won't go to my wedding!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Why am I being forced to get laid by any of these strangers?! It's not even my party!"

"I didn't say you need to get laid. I said make out. Look at you getting excited," she teases with a shit-eating grin.

You scoff. "You are so, so stupid. I'll take you home now."

"Noooo," she keeps on chanting even as you drag her out of her own party.

¤¤¤

"Thank you for the help," you tell Jinyoung after he successfully put your sister to bed.

Of course, you needed a little help to get your crazy sister home. She was throwing tantrums and making a scene. A single look at Jinyoung prompts him to help you. He carried your sister over his shoulder and soon, she fell asleep.

Given that you can't lift her, you pleaded Jinyoung to come home with you. You just need him to put your sister to bed; you promised to double his pay. He declined the additional money though, so you're now leading him to the kitchen for some drink. It's the least you can offer.

"Would you like some coffee?" you ask while already working on it.

He leans on a wall close to you. "You're such a good sister."

You smile. "I've never heard of that one before. I'd like to think I am."

"You are. That's why your sister loves you dearly. She might be exaggerating when she said she won't get married unless you go out with a guy, but maybe she does worry about you being alone."

You look up to him. He's not wearing his mask anymore. He's just like some sexy businessman with his dress shirt and loose tie. The dimmed lights suit his mysterious face.

You hand him a cup of coffee, which he takes with two hands. You lean back to the counter and you both drink in silent. You hear him exhale after a long sip.

"How is it?" you ask.

"Bitter," he makes a face.

Your forehead creases. "How is it bitter? I'm sure I put some creamer in there."

"Maybe on your cup but not on mine."

You put down your cup and move closer to check his.

But before you can peek on his cup, he puts it down beside yours and holds your face instead. His hand is warm and a bit startling, that you don't get to respond immediately when he kisses you.

You don't know how to react anyway. Are you supposed to push him away? It's just a kiss. You can taste the sweet coffee on his lips. You feel yourself relax on his touch. It's okay for you to kiss him back, you tell yourself. It's just Jackson's friend. The handsome best man who would be beside you at the wedding tomorrow.

He pulls away to let you two breathe. You're pressed on the counter, his leather pants tickling your exposed skin. You forgot that you're still wearing your skimpy dress for the party until he runs a finger from your neck to your shoulder. You squirm a little, goosebumps forming on your skin.

"What was that for?" you ask through a sigh.

He smiles. "I just felt like doing it. Should I say sorry?"

"No. It's okay."

He stays there close you, thumb tracing patterns on your cheek. It makes you feel beautiful, to be adored by such a fine looking man. But you're not sure what this is about. Is this some pity fuck? Are you willing to let him have his way to you? Then why did you even resist earlier? What a weak pride you have.

"Are you really not lonely?" he asks softly, putting a stranded hair at the back of your ear. "You've always put yourself second. It must be hard to have all those responsibilities."

"I'm used to it," you answer simply.

"Doesn't mean you don't get lonely."

You absentmindedly bite your lip. He does have a point but you don't have the time to worry about yourself before.

"So have you ever been with a man before?" he asks sincerely. You feel that he really wants to get to know you.

"No. I don't have time for it," you tell the truth.

"If you do, would you want to try?"

Maybe it's the hour, maybe it's the alcohol's lingering effect, maybe it's his empathy, maybe it's really your choice. Whatever it is, you find yourself opening up.

"I guess..." you answer silently.

He hums. He traces your collarbones with a soft touch. "But you're inexperienced. It's hard to be like that, you know. These days, men look for girls who can take the lead."

"Are you like that?"

He smiles at your unprecedented question. "No. I like helping people find what they're comfortable with. If they want me to take the lead, that's fine. What matters is that we're both happy about it."

You stare at him for a long time. He is still a stranger even though you know his name, occupation, and best friend. But looking at Park Jinyoung is like finding something you've always wanted. It makes you feel understood. You believe in everything he says because he makes it out to be something good for you.

And for goodness sake, you've been fighting it hard and long enough since earlier. Maybe it's okay to let go right now, when you're at home and sure there's no one danger coming at you or your sister.

"Can you help me then?"

¤¤¤

"So you mean, this is your first time? Your first time to this... kind of things?" he asks as he sits beside you on your bed. Your room is far from your sister's but you still feel your heart beating loudly at the thought you'll wake her up. The amount of teasing you'll go through from her and Jackson.

"Yes..." you answer without looking at him directly.

"You don't have to be shy about it," he holds your bare shoulder as comfort.

"I'm not shy. This is just... I'm not sure how this would go," you admit.

"Are you scared?" he asks, holding your cheek and making you face him. "We'll do it gently, don't worry."

You look at him with conflicted eyes. You remember your sister telling you about her first time, much to your horror. "But... will it be painful?"

"A little bit. But I'll try my best not to hurt you." He smoothens out your hair and lets his hand stay on your shoulder. "Close your eyes. It will help. Trust me, I won't do it hard."

The kiss is slow and sweet. It starts with mere pecks. He leads the pace and you try your best to imitate what he's doing. You feel him hold your chin.

"Open your mouth a bit," he instructs.

You do as told and he kisses you again. This time, it's longer and you can feel his tongue trying to get inside your mouth. You open your mouth a bit wider to let it in, but you don't know what to do after.

"Your tongue..." he stops when he notices your hesitation. "Try to follow mine."

You nod and wait for him to kiss you again. This time, you move your tongue in pattern with his. They are awkwardly battling against each other.

He pulls away with a small chuckle. "Just put it over mine. I'll lead you."

You look away, embarrassed by your performance. Jinyoung holds your cheek though and makes you look into his eyes.

"Are you still scared?" he asks, thumb making circles on your cheek.

"A bit."

"You're doing good," he assures.

The next kiss is definitely different from the first ones. It's like he's getting to know every corner of your mouth using his tongue. You can swear that your lips are all swollen now from his intense sucking. You find a way for your tongue to play with his without making it weird.

You tilt your head a bit, primal instincts wanting him to go somewhere else. Jinyoung quickly understands, leaving your lips and travelling downwards. You close your eyes tightly and he leaves light, feathery kisses on your throat. His breath tickles you too.

"Do you want me to leave a mark?" he asks when he gets to your neck and shoulder's junction.

"What?" you didn't quite catch his question.

"Do you want me to leave a mark on you? You just need to stay still. It won't hurt."

You try to think objectively. Your dress tomorrow can cover whatever mark he leaves but to be marked by someone is a big thing. It's technically being bruised and will take time to go away.

But you're also curious how lovebites would feel.

"You can tell me to stop if you don't like it," Jinyoung says while kissing your shoulder.

You shake your head. "No... It's okay."

He nods. "Raise your head for me."

You close your eyes and let him do as he wants. He starts kissing various spots on your exposed skin until he finds where you're sensitive. He circles it first before sucking on the center, making you inhale sharply. You can feel a bit pain but before it gets too intense, he uses his tongue to soothe the part. You let out the breath you've been holding.

From that mark, you feel his lips go down. It reaches your clothed part and you quickly look at him in question.

"Are you feeling shy?" he asks as his fingers play with your top. "You can close your eyes. I'm here."

"No. I just... I haven't done this before so I don't know what to do," you remind him again so he doesn't think you're being stupid.

He smiles. "Just close your eyes. Here, hold my hand too. Don't worry so much."

You take the hand he's offering. He fixes it so his fingers are interlaced with yours.

"I didn't know you'll be like this," he says while admiring how your hand fits with his. "You seem very confident while planning your sister's wedding. I watch you from afar as you make sure everything is in place. I never would've imagined you like this."

He gently pushes you down so you're lying on the bed. His body is still not aligned with yours, but his head goes down to your chest. He kisses you through the material, making you inhale sharply.

"Is this okay?" he asks, feeling your grip on his hand.

You nod mutely. It feels strange but it's not bad.

"You got used to it pretty well," he runs his hand on the side of your face and down to your neck. He stops on the dip of your dress. "Can I remove this?"

You feel your heart quicken its pace. The thought of having someone see your body makes your mind hazy.

But you nod and watch as he expertly pulls down the zipper and let the cold air attack your skin. You're not wearing a bra because the dress has a cup, so he is staring at your bare chest.

You shy away from his gaze but he holds your face and look into your eyes. "You might start to feel something with what I'll do. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Slowly, he kisses his way down to your chest. He starts with the valley and the sides, frustrating you a little bit.

"Your breasts are beautiful," he lets you know before his tongue goes out to play with the bud.

The sensation strikes you like lightning. The hand he's not holding flies to his hair. "Wait!"

Jinyoung looks up to you in worry. "Why? Does it feel weird?"

"Yes," you answer, a bit breathless.

He weighs your words. "How so?"

"It feels..." you search your mind for the right term. Your body feels flushed from just that small gesture. "Amazing."

Jinyoung chuckles, amused at your purity. "That's how it's supposed to be."

He does it again. You tilt your head and bite your lip hard enough to draw blood. He takes you in his mouth and suck. You whimper. Your senses don't seem to work, much more when your feel his other hand touch the neglected breast. The two motions are different yet together, they make your toes curl.

Jinyoung removes his mouth from the right one and starts going downwards. Your eyes fly open as something inside you awakens as he draws near.

"Wait, wait," you immediately tell him. He stops what he's doing to listen to you. You bite your lip. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

He's not shocked or confused. He just tries to understand you. "You can't do this?"

"Yes. I... I don't know what to say. I just feel like this shouldn't be an obligation. Yes, this is important to know but shouldn't I learn this from someone I love and trust? Don't get me wrong, I have a little bit of trust in you. But... wouldn't it be more special if I learn from someone who will be with me the next day?"

His dark eyes soften. For a moment, you can feel what he's trying to say. "I understand." He straightens up with a deep breath. He moves closer to reach your face. He lets go of your hand and use the back of his to trace your cheek. "You did well. Thank you for letting me do this to you. Is it okay to just kiss you for the last time?"

You do understand that it's weird to end it this way. You can still feel heat overflowing from inside you. It should be calmed down. "Yes..."

Jinyoung leans down and kisses you like the first time. You let yourself relax, your hand falls to your side. He moves closer and unknowingly, you graze on his manhood. You abruptly pull away and look at him

"Wait," you say. "I... I felt it."

"What?"

You gulp. "You."

"And?" He doesn't seem to mind.

Here goes your overthinking again. You're the one who wanted him to help you but in the end, you backed out. He's done so much for you already--you're thankful for the wonderful feeling enveloping you right now. Never have you been with a man and never do you think would you be with a man this understanding and beautiful. The way he looks at you makes you feel appreciated.

"I want to do something for you," you say in conviction. It only seems fair.

"You do?"

You simply nod and get up. Your eyes fall on his lap, where the effect of what you've been doing is evident. You look up to him to send a silent message.

He seems to have gotten it as he shifts on his seat. "Have you done it before?"

You shake your head.

"Do you want me to lead you?"

You take a deep breath and nod.

"Okay." He holds your shoulder as he positions on the bed. He lies down on your side and pulls you to hover him. "It's really... painful down here. Would you like to do something about it?"

You absentmindedly lick your lips. You remember that his pants have magic. You grab some cloth on his thighs and pull it forward. It rips immediately, revealing his underwear.

It really must be painful, you realise after seeing it. You know what you're supposed to do but you're a bit unsure if you'll be good at it. You gently tug his underwear down and it comes springing out. You're a bit intimidated but your eyes can't take off it. You sit with your knees on the sides of his thighs. You can easily reach him when you lean down.

"Do something for me, please."

It's your cue to take him in.

"Yes... there. The-there," his voice seems to lose it's formidity as you slowly fill yourself with him. "Yes. I like it... There. You're doing good."

The compliments make you want to do more so you start to use your tongue too. It's not like anything you've ever done before, but the effect on you is the same as his kisses a while ago.

"Slowly... do it slowly," he says, his hand running through your hair. "Good."

You do this with closed eyes, imagining a pleasured face since you can't see it. You maintain a slow pace, like he requests, but you also sneak a suck every now and then.

"That feels so good. Harder," he says with strangled breath. "Yes. Try to take it to the back of your throat."

You do as requested, eliciting a moan from him. It's like a magic word for you to do better. You like how it sounds.

"God, you're so beautiful like that," he says, petting your hair.

Soon enough, you feel him shoot. You don't know whether to swallow or spit but you remember your sister mentioning that Jackson liked it so much when she swallowed. So you look at Jinyoung's eyes and do it.

"How is it?" he asks, using a thumb to wipe a drop at the side of your lip. "Does it taste good?"

"It's bitter. Probably because of the alcohol," you tell truthfully.

"Or maybe the coffee you made earlier," he teases. "Come here. Let me clean your mouth."

You straighten your back and kneel in front of him, this time aligning your mouth with his. He explores you mouth and makes sure he replaces his bitter load with the sweetness of his tongue. You hold him close, feeling weak and needy from what you did.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it for you?" he asks when you start rubbing against him unknowingly.

You try to remember why you don't want him to do it. You said you want your first to be with someone who won't leave you the next day. That can't possibly be this stripper who you're not even sure if genuinely just wants to give you experience or is being pressured by your sister and her fiancé's requests.

"You don't need to think too much. I just want to make you feel good, like what you did to me," he whispers on your ear, following it with a touch on your clothed core.

He dips a finger; the material of your underwear sticks to you because of your essence.

"It's tight," he observes. He tries to put a finger in. "You're so tight."

You make a sound from the back of your throat. It's not enough. You need to feel him.

"You're so wet down here," he tells you, his finger circling your entrance and spreading your juices. "How are you feeling? Does it feel good for you?"

"Yes," you almost loose your voice saying.

"I feel so good too. Just looking at you... I feel so much more." He adds a thumb to rub your clit. "I've thought of this a couple of times. It's ridiculous but when I first saw you, you seem to radiate. I was drawn to your every move. You're not even smiling then, but you look so beautiful with your focused eyes and pursed lips."

It was during the meeting with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. You had to tell them their responsibilities during the wedding. It was awkward because you don't know Jackson's friends well, so you just maintain a formal composure.

"I volunteered to be here," Jinyoung says as he runs a finger on your slit. "I thought this is the only chance I can get to be with you. After the wedding, it's not likely that we'll meet again. And even if we do, you'll know me as Jackson's stripper friend. You wouldn't want to do anything with me."

It flatters you that he had taken interest with you. You've never felt desirable. There's only one other person who made you feel special but thinking about him is your gravest sin. Jinyoung is good at feeding your ego. Maybe it's not so wrong to let him have you tonight.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm using you right now. You can tell me to stop this," he says, the gentlemanliness in him making an appearance even at this situation.

"No," you look in his eye. "No, don't stop. I want it. Do it for me, please."

His lips crashes into yours again. The kiss is deep and slow, unlike how his hand is moving under you.

"You're... really wet," he says with his lips still connected with yours. "It makes me want to touch you... really touch you."

"Please."

"Do you want me to?"

You groan. "Yes."

"Let me see," he gently pushes you down to the bed.

He remains sitting on his knees, lifting you a bit so he can pull down the hem of your underwear. You feel cold air hit you, and you unknowingly clench. Jinyoung sucks in breath and pokes you with a finger. You bite your lip at the contact.

"It's so sticky. There's so much coming out." You feel him playing at your entrance. "Look... what is this? Do you like it that much?"

You gulp at the sight of his glistenting fingers.

"Don't be shy," he smiles. "It's okay."

But when he dips his tongue, you don't know how it's just _okay_. You feel your breath being knockked out of you. He nibs with his lips and laps with his tongue. You're a moaning mess and you don't know where to hold, afraid that if your hand finds way to his hair, you'll either be pulling hard or slamming his face to you.

"It tastes good," Jinyoung looks up to tell you. "I like it. Do you like it?"

"Yes," you say through gritted teeth. "More. Please, I need more."

"Do you want me instead?" he asks before licking you straight.

"Oh God, please."

Soon enough, you're chanting a name over and over again.

¤¤¤

You open your eyes and try to feel your body. Everything hurts but in a good way. You bite your lip as you remember what you did last night. You lost yourself, but you don't regret it. Jinyoung taught you so much about your own preferences.

Jinyoung. Did he leave after? You look beside you and find his space empty. You run a hand on the sheets and feel them cold. Did he leave right away? That's weird since he said he has been wanting to do it with you.

Did he, perhaps, just want to fuck you?

Your heart sinks. You're not in love with him, obviously, and you were also driven by lust last night. You just feel betrayed because he was so sweet and gentle. Who knew he'd be just another boy?

Well, he was helpful, alright. He took your mind out of stress and other things you've been keeping for so long. You're pretty sure you can accept the wedding much easier now after he's fucked the resentment out of you.

You do your best to get out of the bed. Your limbs feel heavy and there's a throbbing ache on your core. You mindlessly look at the clock.

It's 8:35 in the morning.

Sanity flushes out everything you're feeling. Damn, the wedding! You should wake up and drive your sister to the salon by now so she can be ready for the sunset wedding of her life. Stumbling a bit, you run out of your room.

You almost don't notice her sitting on the dining table. You backtrack and approach her in panic.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?! Why aren't you dressed?!" you quickly scold.

She looks at you with no emotions. Worry strikes you as you remember her inhibitions last night. She's not cancelling the wedding, is she?

"Sis, I slept with Jinyoung, if that helps," you quickly tell her.

"I know," she replies blankly and points at the coffee cup in the middle of the table.

You look at the mug and remember that it's Jinyoung's. He never finished the coffee but you find a paper under it. You take it with furrowed brows, looking at your sister for explanation. She doesn't give you any and even looks away.

_I took the payment from your wallet. Don't worry, I didn't take more than I should. Quick question though, does your sister know you call Jackson's name as you cum? I think they have to know before the wedding._

Everything around you crumbles down with his elegant penmanship. A night that made you forget about everything else resulted to something everybody else will never forget.


End file.
